


Kissing With The Devil

by Blancalill



Series: adventures with the devil [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle is the guy who knocks on the door, He’s Jisung’s boyfriend but it isn’t mentioned so I won’t tag it, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, its mostly Renjun looking at Jaemin, jaemren, renmin, weird punk rock band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Renjun goes to a random punk rock concert with his best friend and ends up leaving with bruised lips and the number of the guitarist in his back pocket.





	Kissing With The Devil

The crop top was weirdly comfortable on Renjun even though he’d never worn one before. The choker around his neck was tight but it also felt like it was supposed to be there.

 

The heavy dark makeup around his eyes looked foreign but somehow Renjun felt right at home in it. His high waisted ripped skinny jeans hugged his thighs and shins but let the world get a peek of his legs.

 

Renjun didn’t look like he usually did with Mark’s (apparently) punk rock style but somehow it still felt like home. He liked the feel of the outfit and the makeup. 

 

“Somehow I’m not shocked you look amazing.” Mark piped up from his spot on Renjun’s bed. The older was wearing similar clothes to Renjun just that he was wearing a band tee and a flannel tied around his waist.

 

“It feels like something is missing though.” Renjun looked at himself in the full body mirror for another minute before a thought hit him,  _ contacts _ . 

 

Renjun didn’t wear them often but somehow he owned quite the large collection so deciding on just one took some time.

 

“You should do one brown and one blue.” Mark stood beside him as he pulled out the circle lenses. He flashed a smile at Renjun before pushing him towards the mirror again.

 

Considering the little energy it took to put them in, it made a huge change. He looked scarier than earlier, but also more fun.

 

“Wow… you actually look amazing.” Mark leaned against the wall beside the mirror. His face sporting a cheeky smile as he looked the younger up and down.

 

“If you don’t leave this concert with at least one phone number I will be shocked.” Renjun fake laughed towards Mark. Renjun never got people’s attention in these kind of situations.

 

“I mean it Jun. You look stunning.” A light tinge of pink plays on Renjun’s cheeks as he stutters out a  _ thank you  _ and scratches the back of his neck.

 

“Who are we seeing anyway?” He quickly tries to change the subject and Mark falls right into it.

 

“This semi-local punk rock band made out of teens. They’re pretty popular…” Renjun nods as he stuffs his ID in his pocket. 

 

“Anything more I should know?” Mark seems to think for a little bit before leaning forward. His lips almost touching Renjun’s ear.

 

“They’re all really cute.” Renjun only pushes the older away before walking out of his apartment. Hoping Mark is following.

 

———————

 

The club is almost completely packed when they arrive. There were people everywhere. Pushing and pulling to get to their destination.

 

“You sure this is a good idea, Mark?” Renjun practically yells over the bad pop music playing on the speakers.

 

“Yeah, you will love this. I promise, Jun.” He nods before gripping the back of Mark’s shirt. Just so he won’t get lost.

 

They fought their way through the crowd and to the bar. Renjun wasn’t in the mood for alcohol so he only asks for a coke, Mark doing the same.

 

As he sips his drink he decides he might as well check if there is anybody cute there. His eyes travel from person to person.

 

Some girls with their hair straightened and heels the length of Renjun’s neck giggled in the corner. Renjun guessed they were cute, but not in the cute way he wanted.

 

He wanted a cute guy he could get a number from and maybe steal a kiss, but none seemed good enough. There was this tall guy over by the stage but he again looked too big and muscular for Renjun’s liking.

 

“Found anybody interesting yet?” Mark asks as he leans on his shoulder. Renjun shook his head  _ no  _ before turning his attention back to Mark.

 

“The show will start soon.” Again he only nodded. This time however he watched the stage.

 

The first boy walking out on stage has deep blue hair and black skinny jeans. He was also wearing a sleeveless shirt revealing toned biceps. He was cute, but not cute enough. He sat down by the drums.

 

“That’s Satan, or Jeno. He’s a squish.” Renjun nodded as Mark spoke into his ear.

 

The next boy on stage was lanky and was wearing a big black hoodie with  _ we all die in the end _ in red letters on the back. Renjun pulls the corners of his lips down a little. The boy looked way younger than the first one, but somehow he looked scarily charismatic.

 

“That’s Lilith, or Jisung. He’s only sixteen.” Two things shocked Renjun. One, his nickname was Lilith, two he was only sixteen.

 

He looked over at Jisung again. His neon green hair made him look younger but his lanky body told another story. He couldn’t dwell on it for long however when a third boy stepped out.

 

This one was smaller then the two others but he looked the most comfortable on stage. His red hair shining even brighter than Jisung’s neon green.

 

He was wearing ripped jeans just like Renjun. The only difference was that there seemed to be more rips than jeans. He was also wearing a band tee ( _ Nirvana  _ to be exact) and a flannel around his waist. His outfit looked strangely similar to Mark’s.

 

“That’s Leviathan. He’s the second most secretive member. He never talks to anybody almost, but I happen to know his nickname is Hyuck. He’s the main vocal.” Renjun nods again. Hyuck had a beautiful aura around him. His tanned skin shining in the dark club.

 

When the fourth and final member walked out the other three looked a little annoyed at him.  _ He was late _ . Renjun looked at the clock on the wall and saw the last member was late by almost 10 minutes. He didn’t seem to mind as he walked over to his spot.

 

At first Renjun could only see his back and side profile. His face covered by his hand trying to fix his in-ear. He had black hair that was messy but stylish.

 

He was also wearing ripped leather pants and a ripped sweater. His white sweater being covered in belts going whatever way they wanted. He also had a lot of ear piercings. Renjun wasn’t able to count but he would guess at least five on the left side.

 

When he took his hand away from his ear and looked out on the crowd Renjun’s heart somehow both stopped and sped up at the same time. He could feel his heart hammer in his chest.

 

_ He was cute, and the right type of cute. _

 

“That’s Lucifer, or the devil. Everybody calls him the devil because nobody knows anything more about him. People have looked everywhere for pictures of him or anything but there’s nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Mark sighed in Renjun’s ear. The younger only watching the devil fix his strap over his shoulder.

 

“He’s cute.” The devils dark makeup made him look scary but attractive. Renjun both wanted to run away from him and kiss him. He was wearing specs too which Renjun found odd.

 

_ Wouldn’t they just fall off when he starts playing? _

 

“The first song is called ‘ _ the last page’ _ ” The drummer, Jeno, said into the mike before hitting the first few beats. Not that Renjun noticed. He only watched the devil play.

 

About a minute into the song Renjun went stone cold. He was looking right at him and he was smirking. The devil was smirking towards Renjun.

 

When he opened his mouth to sing Renjun couldn’t hear a word he was saying. His mind already hazy from the eye contact and the smirk, but now he knew the other had a deep voice too.

 

Renjun was thankful he was sitting on one of the bar stools in that moment. He was sure his knees would have buckled under him if he wasn’t.

 

The devil winks at him as he finishes his part. He doesn’t look away until Renjun looks down at the floor trying to cool down his blush. He was sure the devil was looking at him.

 

When the first song stopped the devil ripped off his specs and threw them into the crowd. A bunch of people held up their hands to catch it but it ended up being some random buy Renjun didn’t know.

 

A small part of Renjun wished he was the one to have catched them. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to have something of the others. If it couldn’t be his lips, heart or number it might as well be his specs.

 

As they continued playing Renjun only watched the guitarist. Completely forgetting the other members. The guitarist sometimes meeting his eyes, and either smirking or doing some other action to make Renjun’s heart hammer against his chest.

 

———————

 

“So, what do you think?” Mark turns Renjun towards him. A cheeky smile on his lips.

 

“About what?” Renjun was still stuck on thinking about the boy on stage.

 

“About the music, idiot.” Mark poked Renjun’s thigh before waiting for his answer.

 

“I didn’t really notice, but I guess they’re good.” Renjun couldn’t remember any of the songs except the devils parts. The few he actually got.

 

He was excited for the second half of the show after the 30 minute break but he was also sad about the show having to end.

 

“I saw you only watched the devil guy!” Mark yelled at Renjun. An accusing finger pointed at him.

 

“I did not!” He smacked the elders hand away before crossing his arms across his chest. A small pout forming on his lips.

 

“Ah, you didn’t? I only watched you though.” Renjun was sure he gave himself whiplash at how quick he turned around at the dark voice behind him, only to be met with the devils beautiful face.

 

Renjun tried to splutter out something to say but ended up only looking at the floor.

 

“Cute.” Again, he was sure he gave himself whiplash. Did he just call him cute? 

 

“W-what?” The taller only smiled at him before reaching out his hand.

 

“Would you like to come backstage with me?” Renjun turned to look at Mark who was silently sipping his bottle of coke. 

 

“What about Mark?” Not that Renjun wouldn’t go if Mark had to wait behind. He had actually already taken the hand in front of him and started standing up.

 

“He can come too.” Mark’s eyes opened wide, but he followed anyway. Hopping down from the stool and walking after the two. 

 

Renjun’s hand was tingling were the other was touching it. He couldn’t believe he was holding attractive guys hand.

 

“You can walk right over to the other members Mark. I’ll take care of your friend.” Mark only nodded before practically skipping over to the other boys. Renjun could hardly get a glimpse of the Jeno guy hugging him before the hand he was holding pulled him into another room.

 

“I’m Jaemin…” he leaned on one of the many tables. Pulling Renjun closer by the hips. “but don’t tell anyone.” 

 

Renjun could feel Jaemin’s breath on his face. He could smell him even. He was so close yet so far. If he leaned forward a little more they would be kissing, but he couldn’t get himself to do it.

 

“I’m Renjun. You can tell everybody that.” He snaked his arms around the tallers neck. Their faces even closer.

 

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Jaemin smirked before closing the distance between the two. His chapped lips met Renjun’s soft ones harshly. Earning him a small yelp from the older.

 

Renjun could feel his smirk in the kiss. He could feel Jaemin’s hands going from his hips to his ribs to his lower back as if he was memorising just how Renjun felt.

 

He swiped his tongue over the guitarists lower lip, asking for entrance. Jaemin however didn’t let him. His arms wrapping around Renjun’s waist.

 

Renjun groaned in complaint as he put his hand in Jaemin’s black locks. His fingers immediately starting to play with them. 

 

He let out another yelp as Jaemin bit his lower lip before licking over it to soothe it again. This time he granted Renjun access. 

 

They fought for dominance at first. Renjun giving in to Jaemin after awhile. Their tongues didn’t get to play together for long however as Renjun quickly needed air.

 

“Who knew you were such a good kisser.” Renjun hit Jaemin’s shoulder before sitting down at the table Jaemin has been leaning on. Jaemin immediately standing between his legs.

 

Jaemin cupped Renjun’s face before bringing their lips together again. Their tongues once again dancing around each other.

 

Renjun felt intoxicated by Jaemin. His smell was all Renjun could smell, his taste was all he could taste, his breathing was all he could hear, and his body was all he could feel. Everything around him was just Jaemin.

 

He pulled Jaemin closer by one of his belts over his body this time. Jaemin moving even closer to him.

 

Renjun could feel himself going out of breath again, but he didn’t care. He never wanted to separate from Jaemin.

 

As if on queue somebody knocked on the door.

 

“You need to get ready for stage Jaemin.” Renjun couldn’t recognise the voice but Jaemin pulled away from him anyway.

 

“Sorry princess. Duty calls.” Renjun heaved for breath as he nodded at the younger. Jaemin was bearing a smile as he ripped a piece of paper from the list of songs they would perform that night hanging on the door and scribbled something on it.

 

“My number. So we can do this again.” Renjun hopped down from the table and was about to take the piece of paper but Jaemin ended up stuffing it in Renjun’s back pocket instead.

 

“See you later Renjun.” Jaemin started walking out of the room. He didn’t make it far however before Renjun was pressing one last kiss on his already bruised lips.

 

“So you won’t forget. See you later Jaemin.” And with that Renjun practically ran out of the room and into the club again. Spotting Mark by the wall.

 

“You look like you’ve been making out for 30 minutes.” Mark stated as Renjun came up to him.

 

“I have, so that’s not weird.” He smiled at Mark before turning to look at the stage again. Watching as Jaemin’s bruised lips practically shone. A proud smile appearing on his lips. He had done that to the devil.

 

He had kissed the devil. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) for those three peeps that care lmao  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions if ya want


End file.
